tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Freunde, verdammt!
Freunde, verdammt! ist eine Captain Tsubasa-Fanfiction von Aki-chan86 21:05, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das ich ein Fan von Genzo, aber auch von Hermann Kaltz und Karl-Heinz Schneider dürfte man schon an deren Seiten sehen xD. Also hab ich mir mal gedacht, ich schreibe eine FF über die drei. Gut die Anfänge der Geschichte reichen noch in das Jahr 2009/10 zurück. Hoffe die FF ist bisher in Ordnung. Natürlich verbessere ich sie und schreibe immer noch weiter. Auf Kritik, Lob und Kommentare freue ich mich. Hauptcharaktere *Hermann Kaltz (24 Jahre) *Karl-Heinz Schneider (23/24 Jahre) *Genzo Wakabayashi (23/24 Jahre) Erklärungen *die Fanfic berücksichtigt Geschenisse später erschiener Mangas (nach Road to 2002, außer Germany Dream) nicht wirklich *die FF wurde auch im Rückblick auf die WM 2006 geschrieben. Habe mir wie Takahashi-sensei auch ein paar reale Spieler geborgt xD. *Ergebnisse der Gruppe F sowie gewisse Spielorte wurden verändert* *Und jetzt viel Spaß! Kapitel 1 „Und der ägyptische Unparteiische pfeift die Partie ab! Das Spiel ist aus! Japan gewinnt mit einem knappen 2:1 gegen Australien hier im WM-Stadion Hamburg!*“, tönten die Worte des Kommentators ausgehend vom großen Flachbildschirm durch den hellen Raum. Karl-Heinz Schneider lag auf einer der Massageliegen im Entspannungsraum des Schlosshotels Grunewald in Berlin indem die Deutsche Nationalelf Quartier bezogen hatte. Er ließ seine vom morgendlichen Training verspannten Muskeln von einer der Masseusen ordentlich durchkneten, während er die Augen geschlossen hatte, sich die Behandlung sichtlich gefallen ließ und nebenbei hörte er dem Spielgeschehen zu. Solchen Standard gab es bei Bayern auch, allerdings weniger häufiger. Aber Bayern ließ sich auch nicht mit der Nationalmannschaft und noch weniger mit einer Weltmeisterschaft im eigenen Land vergleichen. Und er war dabei in der Stammelf, gesetzt als Numero 11. Die WM hatte auch sichtlich gut begonnen. Das heiß ersehnte Eröffnungsspiel in der Allianz-Arena gegen Costa Rica gewannen sie mit 4:2. 2 Tore konnte er gegen die Costa Ricaner verbuchen nach Vorlagen von Lahm und Schbeirteigerbolan (Schweinsteiger). Die Arena glich einem wahren Hexenkessel und auch Tage nach dem Sieg war die Stimmung der Fans der DFB-Elf immer noch euphorisch. Eine unbeschreibliche Stimmung hatte das ganze Land erfasst von der sich die Helden gern anstecken ließen. „Das war so was von klar.“, kam es belustigt und schon fast im hanseatischem Dialekt von der Nachbarliege. Schneider schaute kurz auf. Hermann Kaltz ließ es sich ebenfalls gut gehen und stöhnte kurz auf als seine Masseurin eine allzu verkrampfte Stelle behandelte. Japan hatte noch bis zur Halbzeitpause mit 0:1 in Rückstand gelegen und um den Ausgleich gekämpft, doch in der zweiten Halbzeit den Spieß umgedreht. Das Führungstor für die Japaner erzielte Hyuga kurz vor Schluss nach einer Vorlage von Tsubasa. Diese Minimalisten mussten es aber auch immer so knapp und so spektakulär wie möglich machen und Hauptsache gewinnen. Fast so schlimm wie die Türkei oder Griechenland wie bei der EURO 2004. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Typisch Japaner eben! Die 2. Halbzeit analysierten gerade auch die Sportjournalisten des ZDFs. Die beiden Spieler entspannten weiter, schauten aber auf den Bildschirm. Und kurz darauf wurden die Interviews mit den Spielern geführt, zunächst mit dem Captain der Australier Mark Duviga, dem Torschützen des 0:1. Eine junge Sportjournalistin hatte sich kurz darauf den japanischen Jungkeeper „geschnappt“, der ihr in klarem Deutsch natürlich gerne Rede und Antwort stand. „Das war auch so was von klar. Schließlich brauchen sie bei ihm keinen Übersetzer“, grinste der Blondschopf wieder und legte seinen Zahnstocher gespannt von der einen auf die andere Mundseite. Da im Fußball neuerdings solche Gegenstände und Accessoires eigentlich nicht zulässig wären, wollte Klinsmann ihm doch tatsächlich schon sein Markenzeichen verbieten. Doch da ließ er sich nicht reinreden, nicht mal vom Bundestrainer. Denn ohne seinen Zahnstocher war er eben nicht Hermann Kaltz, das Arbeitstier. Darauf die gefasste Antwort des Trainers in seiner typisch schwäbischen Mundart: „Gut Hermann, aber wenn du disch oder andere noch verletscht, ist desch nachher dein Problem.“ „Herr Wakabayashi, Ihre Mannschaft hat das erste wichtige Spiel gewonnen. Wie fühlen Sie sich nun?“ Der Torwart stand der Reporterin gegenüber. Er hatte immer noch sein schwarzes mit gold-gelben Streifen verziertes Trikot an, trug aber die für ihn so typische Kappe nicht. Das Trikot lag eng an. So kam sein durchtrainierter Oberkörper zum Vorschein und er war immer noch verschwitzt vom Spiel, so dass seine kurzen schwarzen Haare an der Stirn und im Nacken klebten. Kein Wunder, die Australier hatten ihm nach dem Treffer in den Schlussminuten noch mal ordentlich eingeheizt. Er verschnaufte kurz. „Zunächst einmal erleichtert und froh, dass wir gewonnen haben und drei wichtige Punkte zum Weiterkommen sichern konnten. Allerdings bin ich mit meiner eigenen Leistung nicht ganz zufrieden, was den einen Treffer betrifft“, sagte er etwas selbstkritisch. „Glauben Sie, Sie hätten den Führungstreffer von Mark Duviga verhindern können?“ Er hielt kurz inne und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein. Auch wenn ich es versucht habe.“ „Richtige Antwort“, dachte Karl mit einem leichten Lächeln auf seiner Liege. Sein Gespür als Torjäger sagte ihm, dass Duvigas Schuss unhaltbar gewesen war. Selbst Torhüter wie Buon, Han oder Müller hätten den nicht parieren, können. Und dass der Japaner trotzdem versucht hatte diesen abzuwehren war schon Wahnsinn. Allerdings hatte die Abwehr einen Teil Mitschuld am Treffer gehabt. „Kommen wir zu einer anderen Sache. Sie sind auch Stammtorhüter des Hamburger SV und hatten praktisch Heimspiel in der Arena ihres Vereins. Was empfanden Sie dabei hier auflaufen zu dürfen?“ „Es ist einfach großartig und unbeschreiblich dabei sein zu dürfen. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass es schon deutlich etwas anderes war bei einem WM-Spiel als bei einem Bundesliga- oder UEFA-Cup-Spiel hier auflaufen zu dürfen. Auch wenn man die Gänge, Kabinen, das Spielfeld und das alles schon fast auswendig kennt, entdeckt man immer wieder noch neue, unvertraute Sachen. So was ist einfach anders.“, lächelte er. „Gut. Wie sieht es mit den Wechselgerüchten aus, die kursieren? Bleiben Sie HSV weiterhin treu oder gehen Sie nach der Saison weg?“, schlug die Reporterin plötzlich ein anderes Thema ein. „Dazu möchte ich Ihnen keine Auskunft geben.“ Er hatte viele Angebote vorliegen. Natürlich hatte er die. Es gab außer Bayern noch viele europäische Spitzclubs wie Arsenal London, Manchester United und AS Rom die ihn mit Kusshand nehmen würden. „Ich kann Ihnen dazu nur eins sagen: Mein Herz schlägt zwar Japanisch, aber meine Heimat ist und bleibt Deutschland, insbesondere Hamburg. Immerhin habe ich hier Familie und Freunde.“ „Kommen wir wieder zurück zur WM. Gegen welches Team würden Sie am liebsten spielen?“, fragte sie. Plötzlich sah Schneider etwas in den Augen des Keepers aufblitzen und glitzern als er direkt in die Kamera sah. Gott, wie Karl diese wunderbaren, dunkelbraunen Augen gleichzeitig hasste und liebte, ebenso diese ruhige tiefe Stimme. Wenn sie nicht gerade Gegner und Rivalen wären, hätte er ihm Stunden lang zuhören oder in diesen Augen versinken können. Doch so... „Gegen Deutschland natürlich. Vielleicht mag es für Sie verrückt klingen, aber ich hoffe im Halbfinale oder Finale.“, grinste er ein wenig schelmisch und unverschämt auf eine Art und Weise so wie es nur er konnte, als ob er gewusst oder geahnt hätte, dass Karl jetzt zusah. Dieser ballte daraufhin eine Faust und seine hellblauen Augen erstarten zu Eis. „Dieser Wakabayashi.“, dachte er jetzt und schnaubte verächtlich. Wahrscheinlich sagte er das nur wieder um ihn zu provozieren. Das war typisch er. Dieser sture, alte, unverbesserliche.... Ach es hatte keinen Sinn sich über ihn aufzuregen. Aber er musste unweigerlich wieder an ihn denken. ~Flashback 3 Saisons vorher~ „... aber ich finde immer noch, du hättest bei uns bleiben sollen.“ Kaltz‘ Worte hallten durch die Katakomben des Olympiastadions in München. Bayern hatte den HSV 2:1 zu Hause geschlagen. Nachdem Karl seine Verletzung am Arm ärztlich behandeln ließ, saßen sie einfach so auf dem Bodens eines einsamen Ganges nahe den medizinischen Behandlungsräumen, redeten und diskutierten. Kaltz war ihm nicht mehr böse, dass er nach Bayern gewechselt war um sein Können weiter zu verbessern. Er hatte ihm gratuliert und seine Leistung während des Spiels anerkannt. War es nicht normal, dass jeder Spieler das wollte? Sein Bestmöglichstes geben? Selbst wenn es Bayern war, den Kaltz trotzdem irgendwie noch für einen Bonzenclub hielt. Als 13- oder 14-jähriger hätte Karl auch nie daran gedacht, sich mal hier wieder zu finden, vor allem nicht als sie drei gemeinsam auf einer der unzähligen Siegesfeiern schallend „... nie im Leben würde ich zum FC Bayern gehn“ grölten. Doch in diesem Punkt, schieden sich die Geister, der beiden Freunde. „Was hätte ich den machen sollen?“, fragte er resignierend. „Der Vertrag war schon längst unterschrieben.“ „Nein verdammt, wir hätten dich gebraucht.“, seine direkten Worte trafen ihn wie ein Schlag. „Was meinst du...?“ Er hatte sich das selbst nie so richtig eingestehen wollen oder wahrhaben wollen. „Denkste ich bin blöd? Ich kenn euch beide doch viel zu gut. So was sieht doch ein Blinder mit ‘nem Krückstock, das du in ihn verschossen bist und warst...“ Schneider starrte in perplex an und hielt seinem Kumpel aus Kinder- und Jugendtagen den Mund zu. Hoffentlich hatte es keiner mitgehört, sonst könnte er gleich aufhören zu spielen. „... beziehungsweise dass ihr damals in einander verschossen wart.“, nuschelte Hermann durch die ihm vorgehaltene Hand, so dass es nur Karl verstand. „Ich bin schließlich einer deiner besten Freunde, Kalle. Auch wenn wir verdammt nochmal nicht mehr im selben Team spielen.“ „Ja. Ich weiß. Dafür danke ich dir.“ Karl nahm die Hand weg und betrachtete ihn. Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm auf, hätte er wirklich dort bleiben sollen? Doch was hätte es gebracht? Vielleicht sie hätten den Verein gemeinsam weit bringen können. Vielleicht hatte Kaltz ja mit seiner Vermutung recht und sie hätten mehr Zeit mit einander verbringen können, er hätte sich Gefühle eingestehen können, die da schon seit Beginn da waren. Um dann von der Presse in der Luft zerrissen zu werden? So wie sein Vater einst, obwohl der nur wegen eines Streits mit dem Starstürmer auseinander genommen wurde? Obwohl es ihm auch in München so gehen konnte. Vielleicht war es einfach besser einfach ein für allemal darüber hinweg zu kommen. „Ich kann aber nichts an dem ändern was geschehen ist. Da ist der Zug doch schon längst abgefahren. Er ist so verdammt stur.“ (...) Schneider stand auf legte sich sein Handtuch um den Hals ging von dannen. ~Flashback Ende~ Karl schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte sich nicht von so etwas ablenken lassen, sondern musste sich auf das Spiel in zwei Tagen gegen Polen vorbereiten. „Glauben Sie, Sie schaffen es mit Ihrer Mannschaft dorthin?“ „Das wird sich zeigen wie wir in weiteren Gruppenspielen gegen Brasilien und Kroatien abschneiden. Ich habe allerdings ein positives Gefühl bei der Sache und denke, dass wir es packen können.“ „Dann wünschen wir Ihnen noch viel Erfolg und bedanken uns für das Interview.“ „Gern geschehen. Danke auch für Ihr Interesse.“, nickte er ihr zu und wandte sich seinen Mannschaftskameraden zu um mit ihnen überschwänglich diesen Sieg zu feiern. Abermals wechselte das Bild, diesmal wieder auf die Kommentatorenrunde des ZDFs. „Ts. Immer diese Japaner.“, grinste Kaltz ihn an, wobei er in dem Moment ganz vergaß, dass er ja mit dem Keeper sehr gut befreundet war. „Genau. Die werden von uns ‘ne gründliche Abreibung bekommen, sollten wir auf sie treffen.“, kam es übermütig von Schbeirteigerbolan, der sich auf eine der Liegen setzte. „Japan im Finale. Die spinnen!“ „Sag so was nicht.“ Karl wandte sich mit ernstem Blick Sebastian, auch oft „Basti“ genannt, zu. „Japan ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Das hast du doch auch schon erfahren müssen, oder täusche ich mich?“ „Hm. Bloß weil sie mal gegen uns unentschieden gespielt haben und ihr gegen sie verloren habt. Ich bitte dich.“, gab dieser frech zurück. Karl wurde sauer auf den Linksaußen und wollte fast aufspringen, seine Behandlung war schließlich schon abgeschlossen „Was...“ Doch er wurde von jemanden unterbrochen. „Hey Jungs, jetzt streitet euch nicht wegen irgendwelchen späteren Gegnern, sondern konzentriert euch und eure Energie lieber auf das Spiel gegen Polen. Die wollen und müss ma ja schließlich erst mal vom Platz hauen.“ Philipp Lahm war im Raum aufgetaucht, weil er eigentlich nur nach dem Rechten sehen wollte und Schneiders Sturmpartner „Prinz Poldi“ suchte. Aber das der kleine Außenverteidiger schon wieder in einen Streit zwischen Spielern geriet, hielt auch er nicht aus. Zuerst Dieter Müller und Oliver Han und jetzt das! Dabei war Teamgeist jetzt das Wichtigste was die Mannschaft brauchte, vor allem bei so einer wichtigen Sache wie der WM. Karl stand währenddessen auf, zog sich eine Trainingjacke über und verschwand wortlos aus dem Raum ohne seinen Münchner Mannschaftskollegen und die anderen beiden anzusehen. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen wo Lukas hin is, aber welche Laus ist ihm denn heute über Leber gelaufen?“, fragte Lahm den Hanseaten und den Dortmunder. Normalerweise hingen Basti und Poldi immer zusammen wie die Kletten, da wunderte er sich auch warum sich die jetzt nicht im selben Raum befanden. „Schlecht gelaunt.“, zuckte Sebastian die Schultern. „Wer? Lukas oder Karl?“, fragte Lahm irritiert. „Beide.“, gab Sebastian etwas kleinlaut von sich. Philipp guckte skeptisch. „Wahrscheinlich ist diese Laus ein japanischer Torwart“, grinste Kaltz ihn an, was Philipp einiges erklärte. „Und Basti“, fügte er noch flüsternd hinter vorgehaltener Hand hinzu. „Ach deshalb geht er immer so ran, wenn wir gegen euch spielen.“, zog dieser jetzt eine Augenbraue hoch. Und das war wahr, denn bei Spielen zwischen den Bayern und Hamburg ging „Kaiser Schneider“ ab wie Schmitts Katze. Kaltz zählte die Feuerschüsse seines Kumpels schon nicht mehr die er in jeder dieser Begegnungen auf das Tor brachte. Doch Wakabayashi hielt sie fast alle mühelos, provozierte ihn damit sogar irgendwie. Jedes Mal schien die Luft und ihre Blicke eisiger zu werden, wenn sie sich auch nur begegneten. „Kann man so sagen.“, lachte Hermann seinen Partner wieder an. Doch der hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie verfahren die Situation zwischen den ehemals besten Freunden war. Es ging ja auch niemanden etwas an. Wenn die Presse je richtig davon erfahren würde, könnten beide ihre Karrieren an den Nagel hängen und allein redeten sie sowie nicht mehr oder nur sehr selten mit einander. Kapitel 2 Knapp 3 Monate nach der WM: Mittlerweile war es Mitte September und trotzdem war die Luft unheimlich heiß und schwül. Ganz unpassend zu dieser Jahreszeit, aber wahrscheinlich war es noch mal der Altweibersommer oder es würde morgen ordentlich regnen und gewittern. Der junge Mann, auch wenn man ihn aufgrund seines Erscheinungsbildes deutlich älter einschätzen würde, drehte abends einsam seine Runde und hielt kurz an einer Bank an welche die Wege des Alsterufers säumten. Er nahm einen kurz einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche und trabte weiter während er sich Gedanken machte. Fast 3 Monate waren seit dem Endspiel der Weltmeisterschaft vergangen, das Italien im Elfmeterschießen gegen Frankreich für sich entscheiden konnte. Sie waren nur Dritter und von den Fans zum „Weltmeister der Herzen“ erklärt geworden. Verständlich denn das ganze Land hatte mit ihnen mit gefiebert, gehofft das es diesmal klappt mit dem Titel. Auch wenn die Euphorie jetzt so wirklich langsam wieder abebbte, klang die WM immer noch nach. Die Italiener waren doch auch wenn viele es als ungerecht empfanden zu Recht Weltmeister, teilweise aber auch mit viel Glück. Die Japaner, die die Gruppenphase recht gut wegen der schlechteren Tordifferenz gegenüber den Brasilianern, als zweite überstanden, trafen im Achtelfinale auf die Italiener. Das war ein spannendes Spiel, fast ein Duell der großen Torhüter. Die Japaner taten alles für ein Tor, doch Buon war einfach zu stark und dann trafen die quirligen Italiener wegen eines Unachtsamkeitsmoments der Abwehr in der Verlängerung. Fast ebenso erging es ihnen (Deutschland) im Halbfinale. Die WM war eine einmalige Sache, doch jetzt ging alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Die Bundesliga hatte auch schon längst wieder begonnen und morgen Abend stand wieder ein Spiel an. Der junge Mann, kein geringerer als Hermann Kaltz, seufzte. Heimspiel in der AOL-Arena, und das ausgerechnet gegen seinen allerliebsten Lieblingsgegner, die Bayern. Es war diese Saison einiges anders geworden beim HSV. Zeaman, der englische Trainer war gegangen, hatte eine Stelle bei ManCity bekommen und dafür war Jal, ein Niederländer, gekommen. Mit dem musste sich die alte Mannschaft erst mal anfreunden, ganz zu schweigen mit den neuen Spielern, die das Management gekauft hatte. Mit van der Fart, einer der besten niederländischen Mittelfeldspieler, Mumang, einem Nigerianer, und Ovic, einem Polen, die den Sturm und die Offensive verstärken sollten. Das Ziel des Vereins war sicher - nach dem die letzten zwei Saisons recht gut bis mittelmäßig abgeschlossen waren - sie wollten Bayern wieder von ihrem Thron stoßen und richtig um die Meisterschaft spielen. Das machten auch ihre Trikots klar. Dementsprechend waren diese im Retrolook gehalten um an die glorreichen Zeiten des Ligadinos zu erinnern. Für Heimspiele ein schlichtes, weißes Oberteil mit roten, längs gehaltenen Nadelstreifen, typische rote Hosen und blaue Stutzen. Die sahen fast so aus wie das Trikot, das Hermann in der Jugendmannschaft getragen hatte. Für Auswärtsspiele, dunkelblaues Oberteil, schwarze Hose und blaue Stutzen. Das Torwarttrikot ähnlich, der Jersey hatte schwarze Ärmel und das graublaue Mittelteil war mit schwarzen quer gehaltenen Nadelstreifen versehen, dazu eine lange schwarze Hose und weißen Stutzen. Und wie Hermann sich wieder ungemein auf das Bayern-Spiel freute. Besonders auf seine beiden Lieblingsproblemfälle. Wieder seufzte er. Langsam kotzten ihn diese Begegnungen an. Selbst die Trainer merkten das schon. Rudi Schneider, Karl-Heinz‘ Vater und Trainer, hatte diesen schon das letzte Mal Anfang der 2.Halbzeit vom Platz gestellt, weil er fast nur noch unermüdlich auf das Tor hämmerte und nicht mit dem Kopf spielte. Da nützte es wenig, dass Bayern einen Stefan Levin oder einen Sho Shunko gekauft hatte. Es war sicher nicht schlecht, so viele Torchancen zu verbuchen, aber der Ball musste nun mal ins Netz und nicht in die Arme des Torwarts. Gen war genauso stur. Hermann hatte zwar viele Male versucht mit ihm über dieses Thema bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten wie beim Training oder bei einigen ihrer freien Abende angesprochen, die sie meist zusammen verbrachten. Meist wurde er vom Torwart abgewiesen, weil für ihn das Kapitel mit Schneider anscheinend beendet war und ihre Diskussionen eh meist auf die gleichen Antworten hinausliefen. Verscherzen wollte er sich es mit seinem Freund auch nicht unbedingt, wenn er ihn dauernd darauf ansprach. Hermann wusste nur zu gut dass er in Hamburg bleiben wollte, weil er dem Verein möglichst lange treu bleiben wollte, dem er seine Ausbildung verdankte und für den er bereits fast zehn Jahre lang spielte. Beide waren sie trotz ihres jungen Alters schon fast nicht mehr wegzudenken, gehörten praktisch zum Inventar. Ihm waren einfach die vielen Hamburger Fans, die ihn nach und nach freundlich aufgenommen und ins Herz geschlossen hatten, ziemlich wichtig. Das war für ihn so etwas wie eine Ehrenfrage. So weigerte er sich standhaft Karls zahlreiche Angebote anzunehmen, der ihn gern in München an seiner Seite gesehen hätte, so wie in der Zeit in der Jugendmannschaft des HSV, als sie alle zusammen ein unschlagbares Team gebildet hatten. Genzos Hauptgrund war jedoch seine Familie, die er jetzt hatte. Vor drei Jahren heiratete er seine langjährige Freundin Marie Fischer, die er ebenfalls seit Jugendtagen kannte. Ein Jahr darauf kam ihre gemeinsame Tochter Ayumi auf die Welt, die er abgöttisch liebte. Hermann fragte sich manchmal, ob sein Freund, dies extra der Presse wegen getan hatte. Oder wollte er sich damals von den Problemen mit Karl ablenken? Hermann kam jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass er es merken würde, wenn sich einer seiner Freunde verstellen würde. Er liebte sie wirklich und genoss es mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Auf dem Spielfeld ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Warum aber konnten die sich nicht wie normale Menschen verhalten und mit einander reden und alles klären? Nein, stattdessen tauschten sie nur weiter eisige Blicke aus und schwiegen sich an. Und er steckte da mitten drin. Komischerweise redeten die beiden mit ihm und er verstand sich total super mit ihnen, allerdings nur getrennt. Wenn die drei beisammen waren herrschte Funkstille. Kaltz seufzte wieder einmal und schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts mehr darüber rumzugrübeln. Morgen war schließlich das Spiel und da brauchte er klare Gedanken und Ideen wie sie Bayern schlagen konnten. Regen prasselte unermüdlich auf den grünen Rasen und der Himmel über dem Stadion war dunkelgrau gefärbt, ab und zu grollte der Himmel als ob er das Spiel nicht gut heißen würde. Das Wetter spiegelte wahrlich nicht nur die Stimmung im Spiel sonder auch die der Spieler wieder. Diesmal war es eine ziemlich kampfbetonte Partie und fast schon eine Schlammschlacht. Nicht nur das alle ziemlich durchnässt waren und aussahen als ob sie in eine Pfütze gefallen wären, hagelte es zu dem noch Gelbe Karten en masse. Gerade hatte Mark van Bommel, der Captain der Münchner, die Gelb-Rote gesehen und war vom Platz geflogen, so dass beide Teams nur noch zu zehnt aufliefen. Und das schon in der 1. Halbzeit. Karl hatte sich zur Verwunderung aller bisher sehr zurück gehalten, wahrscheinlich weil er unbedingt durchspielen wollte oder dazu von seinen Mannschaftskameraden oder seinem Vater dazu angehalten wurde. Doch nun platze ihm der Faden. Eine Angriffswelle der Münchner nach der anderen rollte auf das Hamburger Tor. Nicht mehr lange und der Schiedsrichter würde die erste Halbzeit abpfeifen. Wegen der vielen Unterbrechungen, die den Spielfluss unterbanden, hatte es drei Minuten Nachspielzeit gegeben. Bayern führte also den letzten Angriff. Nach dem ihm seine Kameraden den Ball zu gepasst hatten, war es wieder so ein Alleingang von Karl. Hermann, der einen Schuss oder ein Abspiel verhindern wollte, lief neben seinem alten Teamgefährten her und versuchte ihm den Ball abzuluchsen. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du mir diesmal entkommen kannst.“, rief er ihm spöttisch zu. Das ganze erinnerte ihn an die schicksalshafte Begegnung von vor drei Jahren. Doch diesmal hatte Schneider keine Chance ihm zu entkommen, da der aufgeweichte Boden jeden Vorteil selbst für den „jungen Kaiser“ zunichtemachte. Nebenbei war Kaltz durch sein spezielles Training an der Nordseeküste, welches er während der Sommerpause gemacht hatte, bestens auf den matschigen Boden eingestellt. So hatte er selbst ein paar wichtige Torchancen für Hamburg herausarbeiten können. Bisher stand es jedoch immer noch 0:0 und ein Tor schien nicht in Sicht. „Werden wir ja sehen.“ In diesem Augenblick, so fand Hermann, hatte sein Gegenüber wieder den gleichen unbekümmerten Ausdruck, als Junge als sie noch freundschaftlich, auf dem Platz gegeneinander bolzten. Er erzitterte innerlich. Doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, zischte ein Schatten an beiden vorbei. Stefan Levin war aus seinem Windschatten aufgetaucht, hatte Schneider den Ball abgenommen und lies wenige Meter neben ihnen seinen berüchtigten Levinschuss vom Stapel. Natürlich wusste Levin, dass er Hamburgs Tor damit nicht so einfach knacken konnte, denn Wakabayashi hatte diesen bereits zu viele Male zuvor entschärfen können. Diesmal zwang ihn jedoch die Witterung den Ball zur Seite klären zu müssen. Ecke für Bayern. Schneider funkelte den Schweden an. „Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus.“ „''Deine'' Angelegenheiten? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollen wir immer noch das Spiel gewinnen. Wir brauchen ein Tor und wenn du nicht so egoistisch wärst, hätten wir das schon längst in der Tasche!“, gab er kurz angebunden in schwedischem Dialekt zurück. Er blickte Schneider noch einmal argwöhnisch an, kurz zum Hamburger Keeper und wieder zurück, dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Eckpunkt um den Standard auszuführen. Hermann ahnte was Levin dachte, da er dem Japaner kurz vor der U20-WM fast den linken Arm gebrochen hatte und es auch im Viertelfinale weiter auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Dass blinde Rache und blinder Hass niemanden nützte, hatte er während des Spiels eingesehen und sich dafür entschuldigt. Vielleicht konnte er mit Levin reden, damit der Karl endlich mal den Kopf wusch. Er fluchte kurz. Warum war er nach all den Jahren nicht schon eher drauf gekommen? Doch nun warte er darauf dass Levin den Eckstoß ausführte und begab sich auf eine günstige Position auf der er das Tor und Karl im Blick hatte. Ein kurzer Blick hinter sich auf Genzo, der ihm ein Zeichen gab, sagte ihm, dass er richtig stand. Die Luft im Stadion schien sich anzuspannen. Die Zeit fast schon stillzustehen. Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Levin trat den Ball nicht direkt aufs Tor und gab stattdessen einen schnellen Rückpass auf den nach vorn aufgeschlossenen Philipp Lahm ab. Als hätte er es geahnt, spielte Lahm den Pass in Richtung Schneider. Lahm wusste, dass der Torjäger trotz seines Hasses auf den Torwart trotzdem noch gefährlich werden konnte, vielleicht sogar ihre einzige Garantie auf den Führungstreffer war, weil er günstig kurz vor dem Fünf-Meter-Raum stand. Dieser startete durch. Hermann versuchte den Stürmer abermals am Schuss zu hindern. Es passierte, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Karl wich ihm geschickt mit einer eleganten Drehung aus, verlud auch noch Boisler, ihren Captain welcher mit in der Verteidigung aushalf und gab einen kraftvollen Schuss auf das rechte, untere Toreck ab. Genzo, der zwar nicht unvorbereitet war, gelang es jedoch gerade nur diesen abzuwehren. Der Grip seiner Handschuhe ließ bei diesem Mistwetter anscheinend zu wünschen übrig. Der Ball prallte wieder vor Schneider. Halb im Rutschen zielte er mit seinem linken, schwächeren Fuß auf das rechte untere Eck. Hermann hielt die Luft an, atmete dann aber erleichtert auf. Genau wie die Hamburger Fans auf den Tribünen. Der Ball war so scharf angeschnitten, dass er nur den Pfosten traf und von dort über die Linie ins Aus sprang. Gleich darauf machte ein schriller Pfiff den Spielern klar, dass die 1. Halbzeit beendet war. Viele der Spieler senkten ihre Schultern, verschnauften und machten sich bereits auf das Feld zu verlassen, um dem Regen zu entgehen. In diesem Augenblick rutschte Schneider, der das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten konnte, in Richtung des Torwarts und landete mit ihm im Netz. Hermann bekam geradeso mit wie er mit dem Stollen den rechten Arm des Torwarts traf. Besorgt eilte er zu seinem Freund, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Gen. Alles in Ordnung?“ Der fasste sich und kam von selbst hoch. Kurz kniff er ein Auge zu, nickte seinen Kameraden jedoch zu und wischte sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht. „Ja danke, geht schon.“ Hermann blieb jedoch skeptisch. Wenn das mal keine Verletzung gab, fraß er einen Besen. Schließlich hatte es dieser Sturkopf auch schon geschafft trotz Verletzung zu spielen. Er sah zu Karl. Der war noch dabei seine Stollen aus dem Tornetz zu entwirren, kam jedoch darauf auch auf die Beine. Die anderen Spieler, nur Lahm der noch auf Karl wartete, waren längst schon verschwunden. „Scheiße!“, fluchte dieser über die vergebene Chance. Der hätte drin sein können. „Bei dir auch, Karl?“, fragte er den Stürmer. „Jaja“, winkte er ab. Sein Blick war ernst. Wahrscheinlich war dessen Ego etwas verletzt. Genzo warf Karl kurz darauf einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich war es wegen dem Zusammenstoß von eben. Der Blick des Stürmers verhärtete sich ebenfalls deutlich. Keine Spur von Respekt und Anerkennung für die Leistungen des jeweils anderen darin zu finden. Jetzt fingen sie wieder so an! Er spürte wie sich die Wut und Enttäuschung der vergangenen Jahre in ihm sammelte und aufbrodelte. Es war echt nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Dabei waren sie Freunde! Sie sollten sich auch verdammt nochmal so verhalten! Wütend spuckte er seinen Zahnstocher aus. Es reichte ihm. Endgültig! Die beiden Kontrahenten schauten sich verwundert zu ihm um, denn normalerweise tat er dies nur wenn er es ihm etwas wirklich Ernst war und wenn dann meistens nur in wichtigen Spielen. Schließlich brachen, die Worte die gesagt werden mussten, aus ihm heraus. „Es reicht!... Ihr seid Freunde, verdammt! Erinnert euch das vielleicht an etwas?“ Er zog sich an seinem mit Schlammspritzern besetztes Trikot auf dem die HSV-Raute prangte. „Wollt ihr all die vergangen Jahre einfach so wegwerfen? Wegen eines Streits? Habt Ihr euch mal gedacht wie es mir dabei geht?... Wenn dass alles sein sollte, will ich nicht mehr befreundet mit euch sein. Mit keinem von euch!“ Etwas blitzte in den Augen des kleinen Verteidigers auf. War es der Regen oder eine Träne? Er war einfach nur noch enttäuscht. Glaubte in ein bodenloses Loch zu fallen. Er wünschte die Zeit zurückdrehen drehen zu können. Dachte an all die fröhlichen Stunden, die sie mit einander erlebt hatten, all die Scherze, die sie gemacht hatten, ihre gemeinsamen Siege und Feiern danach, die ausgelassenen Trainingsstunden und Bolzereien. Doch das konnte er nicht. Er wusste, dass er nichts ändern konnte an dem was gesehen war. Musste erkennen wie sehr sie sich voneinander entfernt hatten. Ein Blitz zuckte. Kurz darauf markerschütterndes Donnergrollen. Dann wandte er sich um. Die Hand des Torwarts, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, schlug er wortlos weg. Er ging, dann trabte er, vorbei an Lahm, durch den strömenden Regen in Richtung Kabinen, wo er sich ein Handtuch schnappte. Diese Niederlage war definitiv schlimmer als eine Rote Karte gewesen. Wie er das Spiel halbwegs überstand wusste er nicht mehr. Er reagierte wie automatisch auf jeden Pass, jede Finte und tat nur die Arbeit, die jeder von ihm gewohnt war. Es war ihm auch egal ob da nun Kalle oder Gen herum standen, ihm Anweisungen gaben oder sonst etwas taten. Es waren sicher die zähsten 45 Minuten seines Lebens die er je erlebt hatte und er wusste nur noch, dass er einfach nur nach Hause wollte. Kapitel 3 Genzo stand zusammen mit Karl immer noch am Tor und sah Kaltz nach, der mit hängenden Schultern verschwand. Irgendwie wirkte der kleine Verteidiger noch kleiner. Er blickte zu Schneider, der seinen Blick kurz erwiderte. In diesen unglaublich eisblauen den Stürmers lagen eine Mischung aus Verständnis und Mitgefühl. Er wusste genauso gut, wie sehr Hermann ihr Verhalten gekränkt haben musste, sonst wäre er definitiv nicht ausgerastet. Ein kalter Schauer lief Genzo über den Rücken, der ausnahmsweise mal nicht vom Regen stammte. Seit Jahren hatte er darin nicht mehr so viele Emotionen gesehen wie heute. Schmerz und Enttäuschung waren ebenso zu erkennen. Normalerweise gab sich „Kaiser Schneider“ nie diese Blöße. Er der immer perfekt oder arrogant tat. Er jedoch wollte schon den Mund öffnen, brachte jedoch kein Wort über die Lippen. „Sagt mal willst du da noch so ewig rumstehen und dir ‘ne Erkältung einfangen? Wird dem Trainer sicherlich nicht gefallen.“, rief der triefnasse Philipp seinem Mannschaftsgefährten aus einiger Entfernung zu, der das Warten satt hatte. „Komm ja schon!“ Karl lief zum Außenverteidiger und ließ ihn allein im Regen stehen. Er sah noch einmal zum Himmel, der sich schwarz gefärbt hatte, fischte seine Kappe aus dem Dreck und machte sich auch auf den Weg. Kurz darauf zuckte ein Schmerz vom rechten Arm kurz vor dem Handgelenk bis in seine Schulter hinauf. Er fluchte lautlos. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Irgendwie fühlte er sich als würde er sprichwörtlich vom Regen in die Traufe kommen. Zwei Tage später: Missmutig schaute er nach unten und betrachtete seinen bandagierten Arm. Vier Wochen würde er nun nicht spielen oder richtig trainieren können. Vier elendig lange Wochen. Wie er es hasste, wie bei jeder Verletzung. Bei den kommenden Partien gegen Eintracht Frankfurt, Hannover 96, Schalke 04 und Hertha BSC, sowie in der Champions League gegen Spartak Moskau, würde wahrscheinlich der gleichaltrige, wenn auch gleich unerfahrene Schweitzer seinen Kasten für ihn sauber halten. Warum musste ihm das jetzt ausgerechnet passieren? Knapp zwei Tage waren seit dem Spiel nun vergangen, dass Bayern abermals gewonnen hatte. Der Zusammenstoß mit Schneider hatte seine alte Verletzung, die ihm Brian Cruyfford zugefügt hatte, wieder aufbrechen lassen. Ironischerweise war es nicht Karl gewesen, welcher die Tore für Bayern gegen ihn erzielt hatte, sondern Sho und Levin. Diese hatten mit ihrem feinen Gespür schnell mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte und hatten es demnach ausgenutzt. Das erste Tor erzielte Levin mit einer neuen verbesserten Variante seines Levinschusses, gegen den er nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Daraufhin konnte van der Fart mit einem wunderschönen Sprungvolley ausgleichen. Der Spielmacher war wirklich eine unersetzliche Bereicherung für das Mittelfeld und seine Technik erinnerte ihn oft an die von Misugi oder Tsubasa. Den endgültigen Treffer setzte Sho mit seinem Handoushou. Diese zwei Tore, die er sich eingefangen hatte, wurmten ihn natürlich und zu allem Übel hatte sich die Wunde am Handgelenk auch noch entzündet, so dass der Verband jeden Tag gewechselt werden musste. Erst danach, laut dem Mannschaftsarzt Dr. Stein, konnte der Arm gegipst werden. Der Doc hatte ihm zwar ein Schmerzmittel verabreicht, aber sonderlich froh war er nicht darüber. „Hey, jetzt mach dich mal nicht fertig.“ Die Stimme neben ihm ließ ihn aufschauen. Marko Boisler saß neben ihm auf dem Fahrersitz seines schwarzen VW Golfs V, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße vor ihm. „Die Misere mit Schneider war dumm, hätte mir aber auch genauso gut passieren können.“ Die Straßen und Häuser der Hansestadt flogen an ihnen vorbei. Aus dem Radio klangen einige neuere Lieder. „Wichtig ist, dass du dich erst mal erholst.“, lächelte er. „Vielleicht kannst du ja dann schon gegen Schalke wieder ran. Die sind dieses Jahr echt nicht zu unterschätzen.“ „Ich werd‘s versuchen.“ Genzo nickte ihm zu und war seinem Captain dankbar, dass er ihn mitgenommen hatte. Er wollte sich angeschlagen wie er war nicht die Blöße geben und Hermann fragen. Der hatte ihn seit dem Vorfall eh keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Als er heute vom Arzt kam, schob dieser noch mit angespannter Miene, fleißig wie er oft war, ein paar zusätzliche Laufrunden. Er schien wirklich gekränkt zu sein, ansonsten hätte er ihn vorhin schon längst begrüßt und sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt. Als ob Boisler Gedanken lesen konnte schlug er auch ebenjenes Thema an. „Sag mal, was hast du mit Hermann angestellt? Sonst ist er immer die Frohnatur in Person, aber heute war er wie ausgewechselt.“ „Frag mich nicht.“, wunk er ab. Auch wenn Boisler recht angenehm war und sich sehr um „seine“ Mannschaft sorgte, hatte er keine Lust mit ihm darüber zu reden. „Vielleicht ist es wegen der Niederlage oder meiner Verletzung.“ „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Ich hoffe das renkt sich wieder ein.“, gab er zurück. Genzo spürte, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. „Ah, wir sind da.“ Er hielt vor dem Tor eines kleinen gemütlichen Einfamilienhauses – seines Hauses, welches in einer ruhigen Lage fast Alsternah lag. „Danke fürs Mitnehmen.“, nickte er Boisler nochmal zu, ehe er ausstieg. „Kein Problem. Hab ich gern gemacht. Ich wollte mit meiner Frau und den Kindern eh noch Richtung Lübeck zur Travemünder Woche, jetzt wo sich das Wetter wieder gebessert hat.“ Sein Hobby war das Segeln, so besaß er eine kleine Jacht auf der Alster, auf die er sie mal zu einem Törn mitgenommen hatte. „Na dann viel Spaß.“ Er stieg aus. „Ebenso. Man sieht sich.“ Dann klappte er die Seitentür des Autos zu und wandte sich seinem Haus zu und öffnete das Eingangstor zum Vorgarten. Der hellblaue Mazda5, der in der Halbgarage stand, sagte ihm, dass Marie bereits zu Hause war. Seine Laune besserte sich merklich. Er freute sich wieder bei ihr zu sein, eilte durch den Garten und schloss wie zuvor mit links die Tür auf. Daran würde er sich erst mal gewöhnen müssen. „Ich bin wieder zu Hause.“, meldete er sich und zog sich seine Jacke aus, was sich bei nur einem Arm als schwierig herausstellte. „Willkommen zurück, Schatz“ Aus der Küche tauchte sein Frau auf und half ihm. Er mochte es zwar nicht unbedingt von jemanden abhängig zu sein, aber weil es Marie war ließ er es über sich ergehen. Gleich darauf drehte er sich um, küsste sie innig und roch ihren Duft, den er so liebte. Sie lösten sich und er sah in ihre graublauen Augen, die lebhaft funkelten. Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an, dann verschwand sie gleich drauf in die Küche, wohin er ihr folgte. Sie war gerade dabei etwas Wasser in den Wasserkocher abzufüllen. „Du bist heute früh dran.“, bemerkte er, da es gerade mal um halb drei war. Marie arbeitete flexibel als Mediengestalterin und normalerweise war sie meist noch beschäftigt, während er beim Training war. Außerdem hatte sie ihm seinen Internetauftritt gestaltet. „Hm. In der Firma gab es heute nicht sehr viel zu tun. Es ist auch mal gut etwas ausspannen zu können. Wie war dein Termin bei Stein?“ „Könnte besser sein. Er hat mir ein schmerzstillendes Mittel verschrieben und wenn es gut läuft bei vier Wochen belassen. Zum Glück ist der Knochen nur leicht angerissen.“ Sie sah ihn mitfühlend an und strich sich eine Strähne ihres halblangen, wallnussbraunen Haars aus dem Gesicht. Konnte sie doch mit ihrer Verletzung, die ihre Karriere als Handballspielerin beendet hatte, nachvollziehen wie es ihm ging. Er hatte sie in dieser Zeit nicht allein gelassen so wie sie es stets bei ihm getan hatte. Wie sie ihn auch bei den unzähligen anderen Verletzungen u.a. vor der World Youth aufgemuntert hatte. „Wo ist Ayumi?“, fragte er sie kurz darauf hin, um das Thema zu wechseln. Er wollte nicht daran denken und sie damit weiter zu belästigen. Währenddessen kochte das Wasser im Wasserkocher, doch sie ließ diesen stehen. Normalerweise hielt sich seine Kleine, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade anhimmelte, bei ihrer Mama auf. Vorausgesetzt sie stellte nicht irgendwelchen Unsinn an, denn sie war recht clever und manchmal kaum zu bremsen. „Sie schläft. Ich hab‘ sie hochgebracht. Hat sich heute wohl ziemlich ausgetobt.“, lächelte sie. „Schon wieder?“ „Tja, sie ist ja auch deine Tochter.“, gab Marie mit einem Schmunzeln zurück und goss sich etwas Grüntee auf. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. Es war schön die beiden um sich zu haben. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen und irgendwie war er auch stolz. „Wie bist du eigentlich hergekommen? Ich hätte dich doch abholen können.“ Jetzt war es an ihr Fragen zu stellen und das Thema zu wechseln. „Marko hat mich mitgenommen.“, antwortete er etwas verdutzt. „Und hast du mit Hermann gesprochen?“ Sie saß ihn fragend an. Er wusste nun worauf sie hinaus wollte. Vor Boisler konnte er es vielleicht verbergen, aber nicht vor seiner Frau. Hermann hatte sie wegen dieser sie auch mehrfach um Hilfe oder um Unterstützung bezüglich jener Sache gebeten. Eines dieser Gespräche hatte er heimlich mitbekommen. Marie hatte bisher meist keine Partei ergriffen und war im Hintergrund geblieben, weil sie ihn, als ihren Mann, auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wolle und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste wie verdammt stur er sein konnte. Sie sah, dass selbst Hermann kaum Erfolg gehabt hatte. Er schwieg und sah leicht zu Boden. Sie kannte bereits die Antwort. „Weißt du, ich hab auch nachgedacht. Ehrlich, ich kann dies auch langsam nicht mehr gutheißen, was da zwischen euch passiert. Du solltest dich mit Karl endlich mal wieder ordentlich unterhalten.“ „Hat dir Kaltz etwa den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt?“, fragte er abschätzig, worauf sich ihre Augen leicht verdunkelten. Er war zu weit gegangen und bereute diese Aussage schon fast. Außerdem hatte er seinen engsten Freund schon, außer in der Öffentlichkeit, so gut wie gar nicht mehr beim Nachnamen genannt. Dennoch blieb sie ruhig. „Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß, die Sachen mit Karl nehmen dich schon zu lange mit. Drei Jahre ist eine viel zu lange Zeit. Das ist wirklich nicht gut und ich denke du solltest mit der Sache abschließen, damit du zur Ruhe kommen kannst und dich da nicht noch mehr hineinsteigerst. Auch wenn sich es dumm anhört, es wäre früher oder später Stoff für Gerüchte und für die Presse.“ „Ich habe mit der Sache abgeschlossen.“, verteidigte er sich. „Sei mir jetzt nicht böse, ich meine es nur gut. Du verdrängst sie nur beziehungsweise hast dich damit nie wirklich auseinandergesetzt.“ Ihre Stimme und ihre Mimik waren jedoch weder anklagend noch vorwurfsvoll. „Ich weiß wie schwer, dass damals für dich war. Aber seit ich euch kenne, seid ihr nun schon so lange mit einander befreundet. Du musst einfach mit Hermann und Karl reden. Ich weiß die Zeiten haben sich geändert und wir uns auch. Aber es wäre schade, wenn eure Freundschaft so enden würde.“ Er sah in ihre Augen und musste langsam erkennen wie Recht sie hatte so schwer es ihm auch fiel die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Marie kannte sie tatsächlich schon so lange er denken konnte bzw. hier lebte. Es war wenige Monate, vielleicht drei oder vier, her gewesen nach dem er in Deutschland angekommen war. Mit der Mannschaft verlief es nach und nach reibungsloser und auch konnte er sich so langsam mit der Stadt anfreunden. Es war Winter und sie hatten zur Training in der Halle gehabt als er ihr das erste Mal begegnet war. In Gedanken war er auf dem Nachhauseweg mit ihr zusammen gestoßen und sie hatte sich tierisch aufgeregt. Das man immer mal Mitgliedern der anderen Bereiche des Vereins über den Weg lief war normal und es bestanden sogar einige Freundschaften zwischen den Sportlern. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn und auch die anderen beiden zuerst nicht besonders gut leiden konnte. Das hatte sie ihm damals besonders deutlich zu verstehen gegeben und hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn sogar leicht arrogant fand. Doch irgendwann hatte sich dies geändert, sie hatte sich irgendwann bei ihnen entschuldigt und sie freundeten sich an. Irgendwann war es sogar so, dass sie die Spiele und das Training der anderen besuchten oder sich gegenseitig beglückwünschten. Teilweise lernte er auch von ihr, denn einige Tricks der Handballtorhüter und der -feldspieler waren in manchen Situationen im Fußball angewandt auch gar nicht mal so verkehrt. Doch dass da nur mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war, bemerkte er erst später. Genau, es musste wohl kurz nach dem Freundschaftsspiel gegen die japanische Jugendauswahl passiert sein, kurz nach dem er sich mit Hyuga geschlagen hatte. Sie war aufgetaucht und hatte ihn zu Recht gewiesen. Da hatte es ihn wie einen Schlag getroffen und er hatte eingesehen wie wichtig sie für ihn war. Nur für Karl hatte er je etwas Ähnliches empfunden. Nach dem er wegging blieb da nur ein Gefühl der Leere. Wie er die Probleme lösen wollte, die er verursacht hatte wusste Genzo noch nicht. Er versuchte sie anzulächeln und nickte. Er wusste, dass er sie sicher nicht nur damit überzeugen konnte. „Tut mir leid, falls ich dich vorhin gekränkt haben sollte. Ich werde irgendwie versuchen mit beiden zu sprechen. Dann kann ich auch die Zeit wenigstens effektiv nutzen, in der ich ausfalle. Ich verspreche es dir.“ Er ging zu ihr, umarmte sie und sie lächelte ihn an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihre Haute einen helleren Ton hatte als sonst. „Oder ich kann mich wieder einfach etwas mehr um dich und die Kleine kümmern.“, versuchte er etwas die Stimmung aufzuheitern. „Du siehst recht blas aus. Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung? Hast du Fieber?“, fragte er besorgt, worauf sie den Kopf schüttelte.Wenn er wollte konnte auch verdammt fürsorglich sein, was wohl an seinem Beschützerreflex liegen musste. Das hatte sie besonders zu spüren bekommen als sie mit Ayumi schwanger gewesen war. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Mir geht’s eigentlich recht gut.“ „Eigentlich?" Er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Also wenn nicht solltest du doch mal besser zum Arzt gehen.“ „Sagt gerade der Herr, der Ärzte eigentlich hasst und noch vor zwei Tagen wie ein begossener Pudel noch neunzig Minuten im strömenden Regen stand. Eigentlich solltest du eher erkältet sein.“, neckte sie ihn scherzhaft. „Hey, ich bin das gewöhnt. Schließlich bin ich nicht aus Zucker und verdiene damit unser Geld.“ „Überhaupt nicht eingebildet, hm?“ „Ganz und gar nicht.“ „Warum hab ich mich nur in dich verliebt?“ „Weil ich so charmant bin?“ „Möglich.“ Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ihre Lippen schlossen sich auf die seinen. Dagegen hatte er natürlich nichts einzuwenden und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, hatten sie noch ein wenig darüber geredet, was noch zu regeln war und wie sie die nächsten Tage verbringen wollten. Schließlich verließ Marie die Küche um nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen. Als er ihr folgte, kam er an einigen ihrer Bilder vorbei, welche sie bei ihrem Einzug aufgehängt hatten. Traurig hielt er inne und betrachtete das alte Foto was sie im Garten von Maries Eltern, damit seinen Schwiegereltern, als Jugendliche aufgenommen hatten. Zehn Jahre war das jetzt her und einen besseren Sommer als diesen gab es selten. Deutschland hatte damals gegen Tschechien gespielt und die Europameisterschaft gewonnen. Marie hatte sich mit ihnen verabredet, um mit ihnen gemeinsam das Spiel anzuschauen und schließlich den glücklichen Ausgang zu feiern. Kurz danach war dieser Schnappschuss entstanden auf dem sie alle – Marie und ihre Freundin Anja Hansen, Hermann, Karl, dessen kleine Schwester und er – mehr oder weniger fröhlich in die Kamera schauten. Sein Blick wanderte zu Karl und seiner Schwester, die er umarmte und dabei leicht lächelte. Wie es Maries Namensvetterin, die von ihnen ab diesen Tag fast nur noch Sunny genannt wurde - weil sie immer so strahlte - es mit ihren damals 9 Jahren auch mit auf das Bild geschafft hatte war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel. Es war schade, dass es bei weitem nicht so einfach war wie heute. Er seufzte kurz und wandte sich ab um weiter zu gehen. Kapitel 4 „Hallo, Erde an Hermann Kaltz.“ Eine Hand verdeckte sein Sichtfeld und Hermann blickte erschrocken auf. „Was?“ „Bist du schwerhörig? Ich hab dich was gefragt.“ Matthias Jaller, von allen einfach nur „Matze“ genannt, blickte ihn fragend an und zog seine Hand zurück mit der er vor Kaltz‘ Gesicht herum gefuchtelt hatte und dies obwohl sie gerade Dehnübungen ausführten und sich für die heutige Trainingseinheit aufwärmten. „Da drüben steht Genzo. Willst du ihn nicht mal begrüßen?“ Er nickte in Richtung Zaun wo der Japaner in einiger Entfernung zu ihnen stand, sie starr durch das Gitter beobachtete und sich kurz darauf abwandte. Hermann muffelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Sollte der ihm doch erst mal eine Weile gestohlen bleiben, wichtiger war eh erst einmal das Champions League-Gruppenspiel in zwei Tagen in Moskau. Danach würde er dann weiter sehen. „Habt ihr ‘ne Ehekrise oder was is los?“, fragte Jaller leichthin während er auf das andere Knie wechselte als er seine Oberschenkelmuskulatur dehnte. Er erntete dafür von Hermann einen vernichtenden Blick. Ehekrise war kaum der passende Ausdruck für die Probleme die ihre Freundschaft belasteten. „Ja ‘schuldigung, mich wundert es nur, dass ihr schon seit einer Woche kein Wort gewechselt habt.“, versuchte der Rotschopf sich lächelnd zu entschuldigen und fuhr fort: „Dabei seid ihr sonst kaum voneinander zu trennen. Außerdem ist es echt merkwürdig dich mal so von einer anderen Seite zu sehen. Also was ist los?“ Jaller konnte dies auch zu Recht behaupten, da er mit beiden auch befreundet war und sie lange kannte. Ihm war es wie einigen anderen Alteingesessenen aufgefallen, dass der Mittelfeldspieler nicht gut auf ihren Keeper zu sprechen war. Jaller war auch das einzige Mitglied ihrer alten Jugendmannschaft welches einen Vertrag in der ersten Mannschaft hatte. Der Rest ihrer alten Gefährten hatte sich auf verschiedene Vereine in der Bundesrepublik verteilt. Der kleine, leichte Stürmer war meist nur Reservespieler, aber dies schien ihm auch nicht so viel auszumachen. Hermann seufzte und gab sich geschlagen, da sein Freund in seiner manchmal unersättlichen Neugier weiter nachbohren würde. „Na schön Matze, weil du’s bist.“, sagte er, worauf Jallers grüne Augen aufleuchteten. „Und?“ „Is wieder die alte Geschichte.“ Matze sah ihn fragend an. „Gegen welches Team haben wir vorletzte Woche gespielt?“, gab Hermann ihm den Hinweis. „Bayern natürlich, warum fragst du?“ Dann fiel es auch ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er schlug sich vor den Kopf. „Oh! Man ich bin so kurzsichtig.“ „Jungs, nicht quatschen, weiter aufwärmen.“, kam es aus geringer Entfernung von Boisler, der einen Ausfallschritt machte. „Das könnt ihr auch in eurer Freizeit tun.“ „Nur ruhig Blut, Chef.“, wunk Matze ab. Der murmelte etwas von „Immer diese Jugend“ als er sah dass Jaller etwas näher zu Kaltz rückte und die Lautstärke senkte, konzentrierte sich aber wieder auf seine Übungen. Wie er sie manchmal beneidete, denn in zwei oder drei Saisons würde er wahrscheinlich aufhören. Mit seinen 35 Jahren war er eh schon fast ein Opa. „Tut mir leid deswegen.“, fuhr der Rotschopf leiser fort während er ebenso mit dem Ausfallschritt begann. „Das sich die beiden Sturköpfe streiten oder zumindest spinnefeind sind... ist ja nichts Neues. Irgendwie ist die Sache langsam auch ermüdend, da verdrängt man so was schon mal… Aber warum redest du nicht mehr mit deinem besten Freund?“ Hermann holte Luft: „Ich hab seit dessen auch nicht mit Kalle geredet.“ „Ja klar,… den kriegst du ja auch nur ‘n paar Mal im Jahr… und größtenteils in der Natio zu Gesicht.“, wobei er beiseiteließ, dass es sowas wie das Internet und Telefone gab. „Weißt du Matze, ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr hinter den werten Herren herzu rennen.“ „Kann ich irgendwie verstehen.“ „Ich hab jetzt fast drei Jahre versucht ihnen irgendwie klar zu machen, dass sie sich wieder wie normale Leute verhalten sollen und auf einander zugehen um sich mal auszuquatschen, insbesondere Gen. Was soll ich noch machen? Ehrlich, da ist Hopfen und Malz verloren.“ Matze überlegte kurz. „Aber machst du’s selbst nicht besser, wenn du ihn ignorierst?“ Hermann wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Selbst rumzubocken und so verbohrt zu sein, wäre definitiv ein Fehler. Es würde außerdem dem Klima der Mannschaft schaden, wenn sie jetzt auch so anfingen. Klar gab es Spieler, meist die Neuen, die mal mehr mal weniger gut mit einander auskamen, aber wichtig war, dass man trotzdem gemeinsam wichtige Ergebnisse erzielte. Irgendwie vermisste er manchmal ihre Plaudereien und Scherze. Zu einer Antwort konnte er nicht mehr ansetzen, da sie von einer leicht gereizten Stimme mit niederländischem Akzent direkt hinter ihnen wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt wurden. Sie gehörte keinem anderen als Jal. „Entschuldigung die Damen, euern Kaffeeklatsch könnt ihr auch wo anders abhalten. Ihr seid beim Training. Noch ein Wort und ihr könnt nachher 10 Extrarunden schieben. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ „Jawohl, Trainer.“, nuschelte Jaller und wurde leicht rot, während Hermann einfach kurz und knapp mit „Ja“ antwortete. Der Rest der Mannschaft, insbesondere Boisler, der sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, beobachtete das Ganze amüsiert. Wer nicht hört muss eben fühlen. „Sehr gut.“, nickte er und wandte er sich von ihnen ab. „Und jetzt 20 Runden Laufen, dann wird Fünf-gegen-zwei gespielt. Der Rest durchläuft derweil den Parcours. Nicht einschlafen, Leute! Bewegung!“, trieb er die Mannschaft an, danach ging er zu seinem Co-Trainer, um mit ihm weitere Sachen zu besprechen. Die restliche Trainingseinheit verlief recht ereignislos und sie sprachen auch nicht weiter darüber bis zum Mittag. Der Nachmittag versprach interessanter zu werden, da heute eine doppelte Trainingseinheit angesetzt war, in der sie weiter Spielzüge einstudieren sollten. Die Spieler verbrachten ihre Pause zusammen im Aufenthaltsraum des Vereinszentrums, aßen etwas, plauderten angeregt oder machten Scherze. Matthias war Hermann gefolgt und so saßen sie jetzt gemeinsam an einem der Vierer-Tische am Fenster und verspeisten ihre Spaghetti. „Um auf deine Frage von vorhin zurück zu kommen“, wechselte Hermann das Thema nach dem sie etwas über die englische Premier League gefachsimpelt hatten und fuhr fort „und dich zu beruhigen. So doof bin ich auch wieder nicht, um die Folgen abzusehen. Allerdings frag ich mich, warum ich mich schon wieder so breit treten lasse? Ich hab’s satt.“ Sein Gegenüber grinste frech. „Du hast halt ‘n gutes Herz.“ „Manchmal wohl zu viel des Guten. Aber verrat das bloß keinem weiter, sonst biste dran, Matze.“ Matthias freute sich ihn wieder halbwegs fröhlich wie immer zu sehen. Die ernste, mürrische Seite die Kaltz die vergangene Woche an den Tag gelegt hatte, hatte ihm nicht behagt. Er fragte sich, wie Schneider und Wakabayashi es nur angestellt hatten, ihren Freund so auf 180 zu bringen, da sie in der Jugend so gut wie unzertrennlich gewesen waren. Kaltz steckte sich einen neuen Zahnstocher in den Mund und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken. „Na ihr Klatschtanten, haltet ihr wieder ‘ne Kaffeepause ab?“ „Chef!“, entfuhr es Matthias überrascht. Boisler war hinter Hermann aufgetaucht. „Haha, sehr witzig.“, erwiderte Hermann leicht pikiert und sah dann mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen nach oben. „Aber wenn du uns den Kaffee bringst, immer gern, Chef.“ Allgemeines Lachen folgte. „Lässt sich einrichten. Aber ich denke, ich gesell‘ mich mal zu euch, gerade weil ihr recht interessanten Gesprächsstoff habt.“ Er nahm auf einem Stuhl an ihrem Tisch platz. „Wisst ihr, ich mache mir auch Sorgen.“, fuhr er leiser und in ernsterem Ton fort. Das Thema sollte auch nicht unbedingt jeder der Mannschaft mitbekommen, dann wandte er sich Hermann zu. „Es übrigens gut, dass du wieder der Alte bist. Es war ungewohnt dauernd deine ernste Seite zu sehen.“, sprach er Matthias‘ Gedanken noch einmal laut aus. “Ts. Wegen sowas reg‘ ich mich doch auch nicht ewig auf.“ „Naja, aber dein Verhalten letzte Woche sprach doch schon Bände.“, entgegnete er daraufhin. „Und Genzo hat sich auch recht merkwürdig verhalten als ich ihn letzte Woche nach Hause gebracht habe.“ „Wirklich?“ Matthias war durchaus überrascht und neugierig blickte er zu Boisler, Hermann dagegen eher weniger. „Ja. Als ich ihn fragte, was er mit dir angestellt habe, Hermann, ist er mir mit einer fadenscheinigen Begründung ausgewichen. Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht. Also was ist passiert?“, sah er Hermann ernster an. Er wusste, dass der Chef gern Probleme in der Mannschaft bereinigt haben wollte, damit alles funktionierte. „Na schön, na schön. Ich erzähl’s euch. Ihr würdet eh keine Ruhe geben.“ Daraufhin berichtete er ihnen, was sich im Spiel gegen die Bayern ereignet hatte. (...) Kapitel 5 Eine schnelle Finte, dann eine schnelle, elegante 360°-Drehung, auch Roulette genannt, und schon war er am seinen fassungslosen Gegnern vorbei. Tsubasa hatte gerade mit Roy Ozzi den letzten Verteidiger der Bremer Abwehr verladen, deren Aufmerksamkeit er auf sich gezogen hatte, und gab gleich darauf eine Flanke auf den mitgelaufenen Albert Potter ab. Der fackelte nicht lange und verwandelte gleich darauf mit einem schönen Seitfallzieher unhaltbar für den Bremer Keeper zum 1:3. Genzo lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete zufrieden von einem der Sitze des Gästeblocks im Weserstadion aus wie die Spieler des FC Barcelona sowie die 5000 mitgereisten Fans unter denen er sich befand ihren Torschützen und den Vorlagengeber sogleich frenetisch feierten. Barcelona hatte gegen Werder Bremen so gut wie gewonnen. Zwar war es riskant vorzeitig Prognosen abzugeben, ehe das Spiel nicht abgepfiffen war, aber jetzt, in der 86. Spielminute, wäre ein Tor der Bremer ein Wunder, da Barcelona das Spiel im Mittelfeld viel zu gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Das Spiel für Bremen begann sichtlich gut als Manfred Magnus und Ramon Victorino mit einer ihrer Kombinationen nach etwa 20 Minuten das erste Tor erzielten. Jedoch wirkte es schon sehr komisch, dass Barcelona so leicht ein Tor verschenkt hatte. Sie wirkten in den ersten Minuten gar nicht wie der spanische Meister. Er gegen Ende der ersten Halbzeit nach dem das Ausgleichstor gefallen war, bemerkte er, dass sie Bremen gezielt angreifen ließen um ihre Spielweise zu durchschauen. Das er daran nicht gedacht hatte, schließlich hatte er diese Taktik auch schon mehr als einmal angewandt. Zudem stand Bremens Computer, Franz Schester, unter persönlicher Bewachung von keinem anderen als Rivaul selbst, damit Tsubasa die Chance hatte das Spiel ungestört aufzuziehen. Schester, welcher letzte Saison mit Bremen Vizemeister wurde und als Nationalspieler in der Weltmeisterschaft zwar wieder ein Stück gereift war, hatte allein keine Chance gegen die zwei hochkarätigen Spielmacher anzukommen. Schester konnte schwer in das Spiel eingreifen und so hatten es der lange Magnus und Victorino sichtlich schwerer überhaupt Barcelonas Abwehr zu durchbrechen. Trotzdem war es ein sehr gutes Spiel gewesen. Lange war es außerdem her, dass er selbst ein Spiel live in einem Stadion gesehen hatte, außer er saß auf der Ersatzbank was selten vorkam. Das Spiel wurde schließlich abgepfiffen, die Interviews mit den Spielern geführt und die letzten Fans verschwanden allmählich auch von den Tribünen und ließen allein ihn zurück. Er blickte in Gedanken versunken auf das verlassene Stadion. Einzig allein die Flutlichter brannten noch und ein Platzwart sah sich die Stellen an, die am Rasen ausgebessert werden mussten. Er ließ die Gedanken noch einmal um die letzten Tage kreisen. Hermann hatte ihn immer noch nicht angesprochen, weswegen er sich doch ziemlich verlassen vorkam und er selbst wusste nicht, ob ihm sein Freund so leicht verzeihen würde. Mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung würde die Sache möglicherweise nicht gegessen sein. Er hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und hatte sich, wenn er sich nicht um seine Familie gekümmert hatte, Gedanken um die Geschehnisse damals vor dem Streit mit Zeaman gemacht. Dieser hatte für ihn auch zur Folge, dass er auf Schneider wütend gewesen war, der ihn nicht nur durch die Niederlage um die Meisterschaft, die zwei Tore, gedemütigt hatte. Er hatte Teilschuld daran gehabt, als er ihn immer wieder nach München hatte, locken wollen. München. Der Gedanke, seine zweite Heimat, seine Familie – und der Verein zählte aufgrund der Herzlichkeit einfach dazu – einfach so wegen eines höheren Gehalts zu verlassen hatten ihm damals wie heute nie behagt. Er fragte sich, ob es damals besser gewesen wäre das Angebot aufgrund sportlicher Kompetenz, sicher er hätte eine Menge lernen können, anzunehmen, bereute es aber keine Sekunde nicht eingewilligt zu haben. Wie konnte er schon vorhersagen, ob er seine Frau je geheiratet und ob seine Tochter, sein kleiner Sonnenschein, je das Licht der Welt erblickt hätte. Diese Krise in der er sich damals nach dem Spiel, jenem vor drei Jahren befunden hatte, war nur schwer zu überwinden gewesen. Aber er hatte bestanden, wenn auch mit Hilfe seiner Freunde und der Mannschaft, die dieses Mal ihm den Rücken gestärkt hatten und war geblieben. Aber war das wirklich der Punkt warum Karl ihn nicht hatte ausstehen können? Da musste es noch etwas anderes geben. Wieder einmal seufzte er und rieb seine Hände aneinander – es war mittlerweile kälter geworden. Dann dachte er an gestern zurück. Er musste sich glücklich schätzen, eine so verständnisvolle Frau an seiner Seite zu haben. Sie hatte es ihm trotz ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung nicht übel genommen, dass er sich kurzfristig dafür entschieden hatte allein ins Weserstadion zu fahren um seinen Freund zu treffen. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass es ihr wider erwarten immer noch nicht besser ging. Sie war die letzten Tage immer recht blas gewesen, manchmal war ihr auch schwindelig und sie hatte ebenso Schwächeanfälle gehabt. Er hatte ihr den Vorschlag gemacht, sie nicht allein zu lassen, was sie jedoch mit der Begründung, er könne auch allein wieder etwas unternehmen, abgewiesen hatte. Sie wollte sich mit ihrer Freundin Anja oder einer Arbeitskollegin auch mal wieder einen Frauenabend machen. Was wenn sie möglicherweise…? Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand legte auf seine Schulter und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hallo." Er blickte auf und drehte sich um. „Tsubasa. Misaki?“ Neben seinem Partner stand kein Geringerer als Taro Misaki, auch wenn sein eines rechtes Bein geschient war und er auf Krücken lehnte. „Das ist mal ‘ne Überraschung. Was machst du denn hier?“ „Wonach sieht es denn aus?“, gab Misaki lächelnd zurück. „Meine bessere Hälfte hier, hat mich gebeten zu kommen, nach dem du ihn angerufen hast. Da konnte ich schließlich nicht ablehnen zu mal Paris ja auch nicht weit von Bremen entfernt ist.“ Er nahm auf einem der Sitze neben Genzo platz. „Schon interessant, dass du uns nicht gehört hast.“, wobei er in Richtung Misaki blickte. „Jaja Tsubasa, gib mal nicht so an, dass du hier der einzige Nichtverletzte bist.“ (...)